


Miracle

by Valani



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blindness, Darkness, F/M, Friendship, Love, Reveal, Romance, blind, miraculous holder, new kwami, peregrin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valani/pseuds/Valani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new Miraculous Holder appears soon after Volpina the heroes of Paris are understandably skeptical. But with Hawkmoth's akumas becoming more powerful they need all the help they can get. Can they handle the change to the status quo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peregrine

_It was dark. That wasn’t new, of course, but this particular darkness seemed to swallow her up with greedy fingers, wrapping around her until she couldn’t breath. It was like breathing ink, leaving her gasping, her face wet and her cries stifled by the hands pressed to her mouth._

_It was so dark. A warmth brushed her cheek; softness incarnate, fleeting and gentle. He said nothing, only leaned heavily against her, mourning with her._

_I was so, so dark._

_Maybe it would have been better, if she had just never seen the light._

 

* * *

 

Adrien swore under his breath as the akuma threw another exploding hacky sack his way. This was _ridiculous_. All this because the game was out of style? Really?

The leather of his suit creaked in protest as he lurched sideways again, feeling the brush of heat as the world’s most ridiculous bomb detonated far too close for comfort. He glanced up, searching the rooftops for his partner’s familiar silhouette. She had disappeared almost two minutes ago, yelling for him to keep the boy distracted as she swung up and away, presumably with some kind of plan.

And so here he was, playing dodgeball with the weirdest akuma he had ever had the pleasure of fighting. A flash of red and black had a grin pulling at the edge of his lips.

“Hey, kid, why don’t you upgrade to football or something? Those things are _purr-_ ehistoric,” he called, garnering another screech of irritation and another barrage of balls. His staff extended with only a thought, and he exploded upwards, shrinking it just in time to bat one of the akuma’s own explosives back towards it…and towards Ladybug as she swung in, arm outstretched.

“LADYBUG!” he screamed. Her head whipped around and her eyes widened.

Visions of scorched flesh danced in his eyes as he fell towards the ground, only extending his staff again to slow his fall as the ground reached up to greet him warmly. He was sprinting the second his boots hit the ground.

“LADY-“

But his lady wasn’t there; the air was empty, and the ground in front of the akuma clear as well. Not wasting the momentum Adrien leapt at Hater-Boi, taking advantage of the kid’s sudden distraction.

His staff connected with a satisfying ‘crack’ and the akumatized boy staggered backwards.

“Ladybug?” he shouted without look back, lunging for the kid’s hat. He ducking, curling around it as Hater-boi lunged after him.

“Ready, Chat!” The bubble of fear that had taken up residence in his chest popped and he let out a relieved breath. She was alright. She got out of the way in time. The fabric tore easily under his claws and he watched as the tiny black butterfly floated towards the sky.

“No more evil doing for you, little Akuma,” he heard, and he turned towards the sound as Ladybug’s yo-yo flashed forward to scoop up hawkmoth’s latest tool. “PURIFY!”

Light flashed and the now-white creature fluttered away even as Adrien’s eyes widened in panic. It was barely the work of a second to hurl himself across the space between them, his staff up and ready as he stood between his lady and the second akuma.

Second akuma? When had there _ever_ been a second akuma?

“Look out, my lady. We’re not done yet!” He fell into a defensive crouch as the strange girl in front of him just smiled crookedly.

She was long and lean, dressed from head to toe in tan leather, a lot like his own suit. Gold buckles held the suit together and matching honey brown hair was pulled back into a tight knot beneath an opaque glass mask that looked like something out of TRON.

She leaned heavily on a wooden staff, with a casualty that made him grind his teeth.

“Hey, relax,” the girl said with a wave. “I’m here to help, not fight.”

The familiar whir of Ladybug’s yo-yo spinning settled him even further into his stance.

“We’ve heard that before,” Ladybug growled, and he could hear the unique irritation of their fight with Volpina in her voice again. “Rather lazy for Hawkmoth to try for the same trick twice.”

The girl’s smile dulled a bit at that, but she only shrugged.

“I’m not one of his, but I get your skepticism. It’s fine. Reshi warned me you might be a little dubious,” she replied easily, but there was a caution in her voice that hadn’t been there before.

“Reshi?” Adrien couldn’t help but ask. Curiosity and the cat and all of that.

“My Kwami,” she replied. “His name’s Reshi. Yours are Tikki and Plag, right?”

Adrien glanced over at Ladybug and their eyes met for a long moment. Well. That was new. And informative. Ladybug and him had never discussed their kwami in detail and Volpina hadn’t bothered even mentioning one. If this was another Hawkmoth trick he was definitely pulling out all of the stops.

The silence stretched and finally the girl sighed huffily.

“Would you like to meet him? I’d really rather not play the whole ‘we don’t trust you’ game for the next few weeks until you realize I’m not a threat.”

“You’d reveal yourself?” Ladybug asked, her deliciously melodious voice surprised. “You’d de-transform in front of us?”

The girl laughed and Adrien felt his lady stiffen in irritation by his side.

“Oh, no, of course not! But-“ the girl glanced around, eyes lighting on a stairwell bulkhead on the next roof over. “I’ll sit behind that while you meet him. You guys are the heroes of Paris. I figure I can trust you not to blow my cover once you know I’m on your side.”

With that she was leaping over the edge of the building, leaving Adrien to glance at his lady again. She was staring after the girl with wide blue eyes. Her expression was torn, and he felt the distinct urge to tug her closer where he could sooth the strain in her eyes. His claws scraped against the leather on his palms.

No. Bad kitty. Focus on the job.

“What do you think, kitty?” she asked quietly, eyes still locked on the girl as she disappeared behind the doorway. The echo of the name in his mind made him grin, and he straightened out of his defensive crouch.

“I don’t know, my lady. Volpina had illusions. This girl could make an illusion of a Kwami. But we can test it, I guess. Why don’t you talk to…Reshi. I’ll watch your back and make sure she doesn’t have any other tricks up her sleeves.”

Ladybug nodded and he followed easily as she hopped the gap between the buildings. They could hear a girl’s quiet voice as they approached, but whatever the conversation was it ended at the sound of their footsteps. A tiny brown blur sped around the building towards them, fluttering to a stop a few feet away.

It was a tiny bird, the same size as Plag, and with the same odd proportions. Tiny wings hummed at its side, and a little golden beak curved over most of its tiny head. Huge dark eyes stared at them, flicking from one to the other. He heard a tiny squeak from beside him and glanced at his lady in confusion. Her eyes were huge and shining and it was obvious she was fighting back a smile. Well, then. Maybe he needed to go with a cuter tactic in his attempts; a Chat Noir plushy maybe?

“Greetings, Ladybug, Chat Noir. I am Reshi.” His voice was surprisingly low for such a tiny creature as it interrupted his thoughts. Ladybug took a hesitant step forward, but the creature remained fluttering where it was.

“Hello, Reshi,” she greeted. “I’m sorry to be rude, but we’ve had some bad experiences with fake Miraculous holders. Do you mind-“

The tiny bird spun in place, chittering in what sounded like amusement before zipping forward. Chat tensed but the creature simply settled into the hands that Ladybug quickly raised.

“You’re so warm,” she murmured. “Tikki isn’t-are you okay?”

The tiny bird only leaned down, nuzzling Ladybug’s thumb. Chat had to shove down a flash of ridiculous jealousy.

“Of course. It’s simply my nature. I am a bird. Our metabolisms run faster and hotter. Thank you for your concern though,” he replied. “But you can clearly see, I am no illusion. Later, when you have privacy you may ask your kwamis. We have not seen each other for…a very long time, but they do know me.”

“Are there a lot of other kwamis?” Chat couldn’t help but ask, leaning closer but keeping his eyes locked on the bulkhead. He could see Reshi turn dark eyes on him in his periferal.

“Yes. The ladybug and black cat miraculous are the oldest and the strongest. They have a select group of helpers of which, sadly, I am not one. There are many, many more of us, though, who help when we need to. When we can.”

“Why you?” Ladybug asked quietly. “If they have…helpers? Not that I don’t want you here, of course. I just mean-“

“I understand,” he reassured, cutting off her awkward ramble. “The Miraculous held by the guardian are the strongest of us, the best. Regardless of who wears them can transform and wield their power. For the rest of us…well. Only those humans that resonate with us, that have the strength to draw us from our slumber can wield us. Those with that power are few and far between and the likelihood that they will stumble across the specific miraculous that they are in tune with is…statistically unlikely. I have not been woken in more than two thousand years.”

He fluttered up from her hands at that, spinning in another little loop.

“I admit, it is _excellent_ to stretch my wings after all this time.”

Ladybug giggled, a sound that made Adrien’s toes curl in pleasure.

“But regardless, I am awake now and ready to assist you. Or rather, _we_ are ready to assist you. Would you like to speak with my chosen again? Do you require further reassurance.”

He could hear the smile in Ladybug’s voice when she replied.

“No, Reshi. We will talk with our kwamis later, but for now we’ll take you at your word.”

Reshi spun again before looping around them, fluttering through Ladybug’s pigtails and Chat’s hair.

“I do not know if I will speak to you in person again, High Ones, but it was wonderful to meet you. I look forward to assisting you.” With that odd pronouncement Reshi zipped back behind the doorway.

“High Ones?” Chat muttered. Ladybug only shrugged. A flash of golden light preceded the newcomer’s return.

“So…are we good?” she asked, cautiously. Ladybug’s smile disappeared like it had never been and Chat frowned in confusion.

“For now,” she replied, absently. “I do appreciate the help before.”

The girl nodded, hands clenching on her staff.

“No problem. Anytime.”

Ah. Well, that explained how Ladybug got out of the way of the hacky-bomb then. Chat smiled brightly at the newcomer. Having someone else watching out for his lady would never hurt. 

“So, what do we call you?” he asked, snapping his weapon back onto its holster and making his way forward. “Hawk-girl? Ladybird?”

The girl snickered and he grinned.

“It’s Peregrine. Like the falcon,” she replied. He nodded, slinking around her curiously as she watched with an amused half smile. The suit was different than his, now that he could see it up close. It was a lot of smaller pieces, where his was more of a solid piece. Subtle etching in the leather looked almost like delicate feathers as the wrapped around her.

“Like what you see?” she asked, nudging his shoulder with the tip of her staff. He blinked, feeling a flush grown on his cheeks. But his Chat burst forward before Adrien could stutter a response.

“Can’t help it. I’m a cat, you’re a bird. Predatory instincts,” he replied with a wink. She chuckled.

“Oh really? I wonder who’d win; bird of prey or bane of birds.”

“Well-“

Ladybug coughed decisively, and he blinked, glancing over at her. The girl’s blue eyes were narrowed, hands on her hips as her shoe tapped an irritated rhythm on the ground. He grinned, jumping lightly to her side.

“Well, I suppose you’ll have to disappointed, Peregrine. I’m a one lady kitty,” he leaned forward, pursing his lips. He was only mildly disappointed when he was rewarded with a sharp flick to his nose.

“Bad kitty. Don’t make me bring out the spray bottle,” Ladybug joked, quietly her expression mockingly serious when he opened one of his eyes. Peregrine laughed and a light flush bled from underneath his lady’s mask. Chat’s grin widened.

Oh. This could be _purr-fect._

“Well, aren’t you two adorable,” Peregrine said with another laugh.

“We’re not like that,” Ladybug snapped, and Chat’s smile dimmed. He spun to hide what he was sure was a frustratingly obviously expression of hurt. He forced a bright smile, but Peregrin’s head tilted and he could almost feel invisible piercing eyes burning into him.

“Well,” he broke the new silence. “I suppose it’s time to return to normal life. I’m sure we’ll see you around.”

Peregrin nodded.

“Of course. I’ll be there when you need me.”

He turned, ready to say goodbye to Ladybug but to his surprise the space beside him was empty and a tiny red blur was fading from view.

“She’s…abrupt.” Peregrine murmured, and he could here an edge of frustration there.

“Not normally,” he replied quietly, all attempts at levity gone. Not even a fist bump, this time. Since Volpina things had been strained, regardless of how hard he had worked to get them back to normal. “We’ve had a rough few months, that’s all. She’ll warm up to you soon, I’m sure.”

“I hope so,” he heard the girl whisper as he watched Ladybug disappear behind the Eiffel Tower. A sharp snap had him spinning to find Peregrin turning away. Her staff had…expanded, two long wings snapping out from the edges like a glider.

“That’s like The Last Airbender!” he exclaimed, before immediately blushing. Oh god. How much more dorky could he have-

“They had to get the idea from somewhere, didn’t they?” she replied before he could recriminate himself too much. “But feel free to call me Aang, if you want.”

His chest tightened as she leapt from the building, the wind catching her and throwing her higher as she sped away.

She knew _Avatar_. This was going to be _awesome_.

 


	2. Crash

“Oh, shoot, I’m so sorry!” Adrien knelt, pulling the spilt books back into a pile.

“It’s okay,” the girl replied, easily, lowering herself more slowly. “I should have been looking where I was going.”

He glanced up at the heavy humor in her voice and fought back a laugh. The wide grin on her face broke the last of his composure and he chuckled. She let out a long, exaggeratedly content sigh.

“Ah, finally. Someone with a sense of humor. Seriously, I’m blind, not dying.”

“Yeah, well, sorry again. I guess you were in my _blind_ spot.” She paused, lips open but not saying anything. Adrien made a face. Maybe that had been too far. Maybe _she_ could make blind jokes but-

Suddenly she snorted, shaking her head with a wry grin. “Yeah, that was bad. You need to work on that.”

He huffed, tapping her elbow gently. The girl reached forward and he pressed the books into her free arm. She stood, using her cane to push herself up and he drew himself up to stand next to her. Annalee smiled at him, shifting back to the side of the hallway near the wall.

“Thanks…Adrien,” she said, before continuing the way she had come. He watched her go but the rest of the school seemed to be paying more attention than him. His peers took the now reflexive steps to the side, letting the brunette move unhindered.

He followed more slowly, looking back down at the phone that had distracted him earlier.

 

**New shoot scheduled for sunset. Be ready by 330.**

 

_Great. Just great._ Adrien sighed. Maybe he would have time to finish his math work between sets. There was no point arguing with Nathalie. Shooting the messenger never did much.

Regardless of how tempting and satisfying a ‘SPARTA!’ moment might be.

He shoved the classroom door open with his shoulder, his phone back in his pocket. The room was humming with the chatter of sleepy students. Annalee was already settled into her habitual seat beside Chloe, smiling up at Sabrina as the girl whispered excitedly about something. Chloe ignored them both, raising her smile from her nails up at him in greeting. He waved before moving to fall heavily into his own seat.

It had been almost three months since Annalee had joined the class, and the school seemed to have adjusted to their newest student pretty well. Not that they had much of a choice - the girl had been adopted by Chloe in the first week and as selfish as she was she certainly didn’t allow anyone _else_ to mess with her friends. He’d asked her about it, later.

“It’s good for my university applications to have tutored someone with… _needs_.” She had said, waving absently. That had been the first time he had sighed about it, but certainly not the last.

And it wasn’t like she actually tutored Annalee. The girl was keeping up fine, from what he could tell, once the textbooks in brail had arrived. She recorded the lessons on her phone to study later and any tests had been done orally in another room while everyone else worked in the classroom. He’d been surprised, initially, how easy the integration had been, but that was stupid. She’d been blind since she had been born; this was nothing new for her.

He watched curiously as Chloe shoved her hand into her purse, rooting around for a moment before yanking out what looked like a glasses case. She slapped it on the table, loud enough to draw Annalee and Sabrina’s attention.

“Here,” she stated, shoving the case up next to the girl’s fingers so she could grab it herself. “I’m tired of looking at those cheap, ugly glasses. Wear these instead.”

Adrien chuckled as Annalee swapped her dark tinted glasses for a pair of dark Chanel sunglasses. Where Chloe could have found a pair that rounded enough to completely protect the girls eyes like her previous ones had done, he didn’t have any idea.Sabrina cooed as Annalee thanked Chloe, not even bothering to argue. It had taken her less time to get used to Chloe’s couture brand of friendship than it had him. He turned to grin at Nino as he walked up to fall into his chair, even as Chloe shoved another case at Sabrina, demanding that she not get her panties in a twist in her jealousy.

He was pretty sure Sabrina hadn’t even had the thought, but hey, whatever made Chloe feel better.

Sabrina had been a little huffy, initially. But when she realized that Annalee had no interest in outing her as Chloe’s best friend she had easily traded seats, settling comfortably into the chair behind Chloe instead so that Annalee’s recorder would get the best recordings from the front of the class.

The little trio was…odd. But it seemed to be distracting Chloe enough that she was able to keep a civil tongue in her head around everyone else, which he couldn’t help but be grateful for. A civil Chloe meant a huge downswing in akuma - it had been nearly a month of quiet before the attack yesterday.

“Hello, Adrien!” Marinette’s familiar squeak, followed by Alya’s even more familiar laugh drew his eyes up again.

“Good Morning, Marinette. Alya,” he replied, even as the latter leaned over him to press a kiss to his best friend’s blushing cheek.

“Morning, Hot Stuff,” she murmured as she pulled back. Nino just grinned, winking broadly. Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle as the two girls made their way to their seats behind them.

“You make it look so easy, man,” he muttered, nudging his friend good naturally.

Nino raised an eyebrow. “Dude. You are a model. An actual _model_. You could basically snap your fingers and any girl you want would be lining up to go to the movies with you.”

Adrien snorted. As if it would be that easy. Ladybug managed to rebuff every move he made without even letting it seem like he had _made_ one. Every time he tried to edge his way into a conversation about it, she was two steps ahead, twisting it around to talk about something completely different. If he tried to be blunt she just laughed it off like a joke. If he tried being earnest and honest…well, that had just gotten him shot with an arrow.

Man, he hated Valentine’s Day.

“Not _any_ girl,” he grumbled, unthinking. Nino leaned in towards him, his expression suddenly intent.

“Ooooh, man. _Is_ there a girl? Like a specific girl?” he asked, his stage whisper terribly loud. Burning red flared up Adrien’s neck as a chair screeched behind them.

“What’s this? Adrien’s got a crush on someone?” Alya’s reported nose was stuck right into his business, as usual. The girl hung over her own desk, holding herself precariously on the back of her boyfriend’s chair. “Is it someone we know?”

“No!” he whispered, glancing around to make sure no one else was going to dive into the conversation uninvited. Alya’s face fell a bit.

“So we don’t know her?”

“No! I mean, there’s no one. No girl. You can’t know no one,” he flailed for excuses. Finally he just groaned, dropping his head on his desk while the other two laughed. Nino’s hand patted his back.

“Chill man, we’re just teasing. But hey, maybe the girl you’re looking for is right under your nose?” Nino offered, innocently. Adrien shook his head where it was buried in his arms.

“I’m not that lucky,” he grumbled, only lifting his face when the door opened yet again and their teacher made her way inside, calling them to order. The class fell into their typical stupor as the class began and he sighed, letting his head drop down on his arms again.

He wasn’t lying, exactly. He wasn’t in love with a girl. He was in love with a _superhero_. He didn’t know her name or her phone number. He didn’t know if she had siblings or pets. He didn’t know her hobbies or the types of foods she hated.

He couldn’t love the girl because she just never let him close enough to. So instead he loved the hero. He loved her bravery and her ingenuity. He adored the flex of her muscles and the bite of her wit. He worshipped her steadfast dedication to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves, even when she was scared and hurt and tired.

How could any other girl compare to that? He sighed, forcing himself to focus on the equations on the board. His lack of a love life could wait. Quadratic equations didn’t solve themselves.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir ran, noiseless on the rooftops. His heart thumped along side his racing feet, a furious tempo, as he fought to outrun his frustration, his fury, his _life_.

Six hours. Six hours he had stood, still and silent, while he was draped and powdered within an inch of his life. He was wrapped in silks and cottons and polyester, poked and prodded and critiqued. During it all he even managed to smile, complementing the make up artist on her new baby, and welcoming an unfamiliar aid.

But the moment his father stepped on set, the tentative equilibrium he had managed toppled. His father’s words sliced like a knife through the shoot, the entire production falling around them in shreds.

“No, bring in Benjamin. This just isn’t working.” The disappointment in his father’s voice has pressed the knife deeper. “Adrien, go home.”

With that, six long, frustrating hours had been wiped away like they had never happened. An hour later Adrien’s uncompleted homework lay forgotten on his desk, and Chat Noir ran through the cool Paris air.

The whistle of wind peaked, suddenly, and he slid, spinning into a defensive crouch. There was nothing that could keep up with him, except Ladybug, and the whir and stretch of her yoyo were sounds he could pinpoint with his eyes closed. A hiss burst from him before he could contain it and his eyes narrowed.

Peregrine landed a few meters away, running the last few steps. She raised her hands, collapsed glider held beside her.

“Whoa, sorry. Didn’t mean to spook you,” she apologized, stepping back as soon as her momentum let her. He jolted out of his crouch, hand flying to his head as embarrassment took the place of the anger.

“Oh, uh, no. My bad. I’m just not used to there being anyone else who can…you know,” he offered, leather ears pressing back, against his hair and the hand tangled in it. There was no reason to panic, not around her. Plagg had corroborated her story, when he had de-transformed.

“ _Reshi is a good egg,”_ he had said with a grin, reaching for the camembert Adrien had offered him. “ _It’ll be good to have help.”_

“It’s cool,” she replied, a practiced ease covering the discomfort he could still hear. “I just wanted to say ‘hi’. So…hi!”

He snorted, and her shoulders hitched, tension rolling out of them. He could see, tinted in the green hues of his dark vision, a crooked smile split her lips.

“Is there a problem?” she asked, sounding as though she already knew the answer.

Adrien shook his head, his baton clicking back into it’s holster. “Nah, I just needed some air.”

“Bad day?” He could almost _feel_ her eyes scanning over him, though what she thought she’d see through the leather suit, he had no idea. His stomach twisted, and he swallowed hard before he answered.

“Yeah, you could say that.” A silence spread between them, thick and awkward.

“I can…uh…leave you alone?” she offered, her weight shifting between her feet. “If you want.”

His stomach twisted tighter as the heavy rejection he could feel still weighing him down resonated with the disappointment in her voice. He shook himself, like a cat just in out of the rain and took a deep breath, blowing it out loudly. He tried on a smile of his own.

“It’s fine,” he answered, finally. “I’m just brooding. Trying on the whole ‘batman’ schtick for size. I don’t think it fits.”

She grinned at him again. “Agreed. You’re too young to be a millionaire playboy, anyways.”

Adrien almost choked, a laugh bursting from him. It seemed to carry away at least some of the ache from his chest into the air, leaving him feeling lighter as she giggled along with him.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked. “Should I be asking _you_ if there is trouble?”

She bounced lightly, seeming to almost hover before falling back to the roof and doing it again.

“Nope!” she replied. “I didn’t get a chance to go out this morning, so I was itching to fly. It’s tough, in the dark, but as long as I stay above the tops of the buildings, there isn’t much to run into.”

“Except airplanes,” Adrien offered with a smirk. She laughed.

“Too cold up there. I don’t go that high anymore.”

“Wait, you can-“

“So let’s go! Bet you can’t catch me!” With that she was sprinting past him, diving off the edge of the roof, her glider opening with an echoing ‘snap’.

His hand snapped out automatically as she passed, but he only caught air. A predatory smile stretched his lips, a fizzing excitement muting the pain he had tried so hard to outrun. He spun, his baton already in his hand in time to see her reappear in the air past the edge of the building.

Three long steps were enough to launch himself, using his baton to propel himself towards the girl. She barrel rolled at the last moment, his grasping paws reaching out to grab a ledge as he tumbled past. Her laugh echoed through the dark streets and he grinned at a pair of citizens as they looked up nervously.

“Evening, Folks!” he called, all the while scrabbling up the ledge to the roof and taking off after Peregrine.

She was _fast_ , he had to give her that. She had been telling the truth though, it seemed, and was giving buildings wide birth while still staying low enough to tease him. He raced through the streets of Paris again, his laugh joining hers as the intoxicating freedom of Chat Noir flooded his veins. A feral, avian shriek filled the air, sending a shiver through him as he watched her spin, rocketing in obvious joy into the sky.

_Ha!_ He crowed inwardly, eyes narrowing. She was faster, but _he_ knew Paris better. Leaping up to scrambling up the television station tower he stabbed his baton into the joint of two inch thick slabs of steel. He threw himself up, his baton stretching to its apex, before plunging towards the city again with her.

She rolled again, and his grin only widened as her mouth dropped open at the view of him careening towards her. He hit her hard, but she had already turned back over, so his claws dug into the wings of the glider as they lurched downwards.

Adrenalin surged in him as he gripped tighter, a rarely triggered feline instinct refusing to let him release his prey. A hard wind pressed against him, warmer than the air around them, and suddenly they were soaring upwards again, higher than he had ever been. His stomach swooped, green eyes wide and burning at the wind rushing past. Paris sprawled below them as Peregrin settled them into a wide, lazy circle around the Eiffel tower.

An exuberant laugh bubbled free as they dipped westward, effortlessly.

“WHOOOOOOOO!” he shouted, exulting in the rush of the free fall.

Another screech replied, his own excitement echoing back at him in the alien sound. His claws dug into the wood as they pitched forward suddenly, spinning wildly. He sucked in a breath threw his teeth, still grinning madly as the ground rushed up to meet them. His toes grazed the grass as Peregrine yanked them up and he lost his grasp on the glider, rolling end over end.

He lay in the darkness, staring up at the navy sky breathlessly and listening as Peregrine tumbled just as gracelessly to the earth a ways away. She recovered first.

“You okay, Chat?” she called, between audible gasps.

“Yup,” he called back.

The air was suddenly full of laughter. It took a full minute until Chat could control his giggles enough to roll over to look over to the chuckling girl. She lay, sprawling in brown leather, barely visible in the dark. He shoved himself to his feet, only moving far enough to sprawl near her. Her head turned, her visor hiding her eyes but a wide smile a clear enough invitation.

“That was _amazing_!” he breathed.

“Right?” she said, sighing contentedly. It was quiet for a moment, and Adrien was relieved to find that the ache from his horrible evening had dulled, easing to a manageable throb.

“Thanks,” he murmured to the darkening sky.

“Yeah, no problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get any angry messages - I will be the first to admit I am only moderately informed about blindness and the issues that arise from it. If you feel I've made a mistake, feel free to message me and let me know! I will happily work to fix it to make it more realistic. 
> 
> Alright, PSA over. 
> 
> Sorry for how long this took, folks. Life took over, and my editor had a ton of things for me to do so this got put on the side burner. Thanks for sticking through and I hope you like the new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Well...alright! Obviously I'm taking liberties with the Origins episodes, etc. But that's what fanfics are for right? Let me know what you guys think. New chapters coming very soon.


End file.
